Study Abroad
by KCamp
Summary: After struggling with anxiety for months, Bella heads out on a study abroad where she meets a local who completely alters her life.
1. Getting Stuck

**A/N**

 **Hello, I know I told ya'll I was working on something about two and a half months ago. Well, here is the very short first chapter. I promise this story won't be too angsty, but we have to set up a few things in the beginning. The story won't always follow this date/diary format, just the first chapter. Not sure what to expect here, but keep checking in because it'll pick up more in the next few chapters. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon so we can get a better idea of the story.**

 **I own nothing. Stephanie owns every thing. See ya in about 1000 words.**

* * *

 ** _August 17th, 2016_**

6:48am is an ungodly hour. I honestly believe no human should be awake right now. But here I am, standing outside SeaTac, saying goodbye to my parents. At 55 and 60, Renee and Charlie are heading out for a 500 mile hike across Spain, El Camino de Santiago. I'm incredibly excited for them and so proud. My parents have always been active and outdoorsy, but in the last year they've really kicked it into gear. Long walks around our little town of Forks every day and big hikes on the weekends, all in preparation for this moment.

Swinging his backpack on, my dad turns to me and pulls me into a hug saying, "We should be heading out Bells." I give him another squeeze then turn to my mom. "Good luck, have fun, and be safe. And keep me updated as much as you can," I say gripping my mom tighter. "We will sweetie, have a good rest of your summer!" With one last wave, they head through the airport doors. I hop in my car and head back to my parents' house.

This fall will start my second year at Seattle University. I've still got another month of summer until school starts, perks of going to school on a term system. I've got a summer job working at a local hardware store for another four weeks before school. I'm looking forward to having some time home alone.

 ** _September 19th, 2016_**

My last month of summer has mostly been good. Lots of time with my friends, lots of relaxing with my cat, and lots of working. School starts in two days, and Paul, Embry, and Sam have headed back to their universities. Now I'm in Forks alone, which isn't good for my anxiety. Every summer, before a new school year, my anxiety comes back. I'm getting older. My parents are getting older. We're all mortal. And I don't know what life will bring. It makes me feel scared. Engulfed by endless fear, which only brings on hopelessness. But school will start up again, and I will get busy, and my anxiety will be driven away.

Returning from another day at work, I'm greeted by the silence of my house. I loved having the house to myself for a bit, but now it feels so empty. I have too much time to think when I'm alone. Even Winston, my cat, isn't enough company. It's been like this for a week and my anxiety is setting in. Rose, my sister, has tried to be there for me, but she's extremely busy working as a surgeon at the local hospital. I spend every day trying to occupy myself to get by. Even if I've managed the day, I can't fall asleep on my own anymore, fear grips me too tightly without distraction. I fall asleep in front of my computer every night.

 ** _September 30th, 2016_**

School has started up again. I've got four classes that are, honestly, easier than I thought they would be. You would think that would be good, but it's not. I'm not busy enough and my anxiety isn't going away. It's been a week and a half but I'm still anxious. I'm getting nervous it stuck.

It's a Friday and I've just got back from class. "Hey Leah!" I yell out to my roommate. She yells hey, but doesn't leave her room. Leah lost her dad this summer, so she's been pretty reserved. She's been one of my best friends throughout college, and we still have some great moments together, but the overall atmosphere of our apartment is melancholy. She's obviously going through a lot right now, and my persistent anxiety isn't helping either of us.

 ** _October 17th, 2016_**

My parents are back. I took last weekend at home in Forks to say hello to them. I thought my anxiety was associated with my parent's prolonged absence. If I saw them back safe and sound I believed would feel better. But I don't.

Last year, I applied to study abroad in winter and spring terms. Part of me wants to cancel my trip because I don't know if I can handle it anymore. But most of me knows that I can't let anxiety take anything else from me.

 ** _November 24th, 2016_**

It's Thanksgiving. I'm looking forward to time with my sister, her fiancée Emmett, and my parents. However, I cry all the time now. No matter how distracted I am during the day, it hits me at night. I can't stop calculating ages and years and lifetimes in my head and it's wearing me out.

The only thing I'm looking forward to anymore is winter break and study abroad.

 ** _December 9th, 2016_**

I've never been happier to be home. Paul, Sam, and Embry are back and I'm working at the hardware store again. Things are a bit better than school, but I don't even know what it feels like to not be anxious anymore. At least I have work and my friends to distract me.

 ** _January 1st, 2017_**

I had a wonderful New Years. It was good to get away from everything for the night, and just drink and have fun with my friends. But everyone heads back to university tomorrow and I already feel down again.

 ** _February 11th, 2017_**

The past month and a half has consisted of work and preparing for my trip. My anxiety is a bit subtler, but it's ever persistent.

It's 6:48am and I'm at SeaTac, ready to catch my flight to LAX before heading on my study abroad. I'm so excited and so nervous. I give my parents a hug, grab my backpacking pack and duffle, before heading through the revolving airport door toward my adventure.

I think this will be good for me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As I said, a brief intro to the story. More soon I promise. Where do you think Bella is off to?**


	2. LAX

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N**

 **Chapter two is here. I wanted to get through the first chapter pretty quick to set things up. Some more background will develop as time goes on. Honestly, a lot of this is a bit of a writing test, to see how good I am at consistency with a longer story. I know this is still a bit of a slow chapter, but bear with me. Things will get a bit more exciting when we get to our destination.**

 **Stephanie owns the people. I own ideas.**

* * *

LAX is bustling. Women in suits and heels dash to catch their flights, hipsters that are too cool for their own good stroll through the terminal, and business people yell into their cell phones. There's a lot going on, but I'm comfortable with it. I love travelling. Though some people may feel more anxious in this chaotic setting, I've always loved airports. It means something exciting is happening, whether I'm embarking on a new journey or returning home after a long time gone.

After getting off the plane, I consult the departures board to see where I need to head. I still have about six hours in LAX till my flight, so my departure gate isn't up yet. Luckily I was able to check my bags through back in Seattle, so I don't have to deal with lugging my backpacking pack around, just my duffle I decide to stop in a café before heading towards the international terminal. I grab a coffee with cream and, because I couldn't say no to the pastry display, a donut. I people watch as I munch.

Airports are perfect people watching spots because everyone has an interesting story here. I watch two little girls running around a gate while their dad chases them. My guess is he's desperately trying to wear them out before their flight so they sleep the whole way. He's doing a good job of it too, they're panting when he finally catches them, swinging one into each of his arms. The screen above the desk in gate says their flight is going to Boston in about an hour. That's got to be a five hour flight at least; I say a silent prayer to the airplane gods that those girls don't cause too much trouble for their dad.

Tipping my head all the way back, I get the last sip of coffee. After dumping my cup and donut baggy, I start heading towards my terminal. I've been in LAX before, but it's been eons, so it takes a while to orient myself and figure out where to go. After staring at a terminal map on my phone for five minutes, I head out in the direction I'm almost positive is right. Until I realize it's not. Backtracking, I head in the opposite direction. Fifteen minutes later I walk through the International Terminal doors. I'm dripping in sweat. It's hot in LA, even in winter, and I'm wearing some of my heaviest clothing to save room in my bag. I take my coat off and awkwardly tie it around my waist. I find my check in desk and head over to it.

The desk is dead right now, it's still about five hours till take off. I get my ticket printed and head towards security. As expected, the security line is long, it takes almost two hours to make it through the line. When I finally make it to the front, I struggle taking my shoes and jacket off, before removing my laptop and toiletries from my carryon. I'm definitely holding up the line, and I feel like a hot mess. After rushing through the scanner, I'm deemed good to go, and I grab all my stuff, putting it back hastily. I'm already sweating again.

By now, the gate is listed. So I decide it's probably best if I just go sit down there. I'd rather be waiting where my flight leaves from, just in case. Three hours after landing in LAX, I'm sitting in front of my gate. There's a few other people waiting. I have no idea how many people are in the program I'm travelling with, but I surreptitiously look around. There are three other people that look about my age, with carryons that are suspiciously big for a normal trip. A sign that they are probably study abroad students as well. I debate trying talk to the nearest, a pixie like girl with short black hair, but I chicken out. Grabbing my magazine, I bury myself in an article about Robert Pattinson's relationship with FKA Twigs. Such an odd pairing if you ask me, but they work well together.

When I finish reading an _enthralling_ article on winter colors (surprise: they're black and grey) I realize the gate is starting to fill up a bit. There are a lot of people sitting around me about my age. I decide to suck it up and talk to someone. In front of the seats across from me is a brown leather bag with a tag for my program, we were all supposed to put them on our luggage. Its owner is a boy with tan skin, blonde curls and deep blue eyes. He's very pretty, but not really my type.

As I'm assessing him, he looks up at me. My gut screams at me to look down and away; I'm too shy for this, I'm too anxious for this. Just as I began to avert my eyes, he waves. I stop my retreat, frozen for a second, before my mind kicks in gear and says _he waved you idiot_.

Unfreezing, I wave back and introduce myself, "Hey, I'm Bella!"

"Jasper," he returns tucking the hair in his eyes back. He looks nervous.

"Are you on the study abroad program with ACSA?" I ask.

"Yeah I am! God I've been looking around at all these college aged people trying to figure out who's going, so I'm glad you said hi!"

"Oh I know, I've been eying everyone coming to sit at the gate. Where are you from?" I'm curious about the slight southern twang to his voice.

"I'm originally from Nashville, but I go to NYU. So you could call me an urban cowboy. Ask anybody from the country in Tennessee and they'll tell you I'm city folk. But in New York I'm a regular hick! How about you?"

"I grew up in a little town called Forks in Washington, but I much prefer Seattle. I go to Seattle U, which I normally love, but right now I'm pretty happy to be getting a break."

Jasper frowns a bit at that, but doesn't comment. I'm glad cause I already feel weird that I've said that much. I should have just lied and told him I love Seattle U like I've been telling my parents and my high school boys Paul, Sam, and Embry. There's an awkward beat, so I rush to fill that, "What are you studying?"

He looks relieved I haven't given up on the conversation. "It's kinda hard to explain, because I have a couple majors and minors that I basically want to combine into child psychology." As Jasper explains the degrees he's pursuing, I glance to the left and see the pixie watching Jasper talk. If she's as interested in our conversation as she seems to be, she must be on the program too. She's so small, but she looks strong. She also looks born to travel in an earthy tee shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and well-worn Chacos. She pulls off outdoorsy in such a hip way, like some sort of nature goddess.

"Well… what are you studying?" Jasper breaks my thoughts. I snap my gaze back, I've been staring at the pixie longer than I thought.

"Sorry… I'm a graphic designer, I want to work with a sustainability focused company in developing their eco-friendly marketing; I just think it's so important these days to be working towards a healthy future for those who follow us." I say this all in one big breath, causing me to gasp at the end of my sentence. Blushing, I say, "I just get excited when I talk about it." Jasper has a grin on his face and is nodding slightly.

"No it's great to see someone so passionate about their major, most of the time people are in it for the money. So it's honestly refreshing to see someone who clearly loves what they're doing. I think I'll get that when I have a better idea of what I actually want to do with child psychology. I have a lot of options and I'm not really sure where I'm going. I guess I'm kinda hoping I can get away from everything and figure some shit out abroad." He glances up at me, "Sorry for the word vomit. You're easy to talk to. Got any plans for the long flight ahead?"

We dissolve into easy conversation. As we chat, our black haired neighbor keeps glancing over. While we've made eye contact a few times, her eyes tend to linger on Jasper. There's fascination and attraction in her eyes. Jasper is great. I'm thrilled with the first friend I've made on this journey. He's so positive and adventurous. He's already talked about possibly sky-diving if he gets the chance, or maybe a ten day backpacking trip on our spring break. And he's convinced me that I want to be right there with him on all of it. Me. Timid Bella. I feel like I'm kicking anxiety in the butt right now.

Another girl, Jessica, overheard our chat and joined in. She's heading to one of the other big universities in the country, but she'll be at orientation with us. She's friendly, bubbly, and sweet, but maybe a bit too much to be around all the time. While I like her, I'm happy we will just be at orientation together. I can't imagine travelling around with her. Jasper is passionate and positive, but in a much more mellow way that I jive with.

Slowly but surely our group grows and I meet quite a few more kids on the program. Mike, Eric, and Tyler are all coming to my university; whereas Maggie, Riley, and Bree are heading off to the other. The pixie is in our circle, but she hasn't introduced herself, though she's certainly chatting away. It's almost as if she's forgotten she hasn't told us her name. Talking to her is like talking to someone you've known for years. And true to her fairytale-esque, nature goddess appearance, her personality is enchanting. She's happy and curious, constantly asking questions of you. I'm starting to have a good idea of the people I want to stick with.

The last two hours fly by while I chat with my fellow travelers. And before any of us are ready, the plane is boarding. I've met less than ten of the people on my trip, but as I look around, there must be nearly sixty young students filing on my plane. I'm now wondering just how big this program is. I know ACSA, the American Council for Study Abroad, is a popular program provider, but I certainly wasn't expecting this.

I end up in the second to last row of the plane, sitting in the window seat, next to a Portuguese woman who speaks almost no English and shuts her eyes as soon as she's situated. I'm really disappointed I'm not with any other students on the program. Looking around, I see many study abroaders chatting together. My anxiety has been practically nonexistent today, which of course is phenomenal. But now, sitting here isolated, it sets in again. It's not the same worry, because mortality feels far away when you're jetting off on a big adventure. No. This anxiety is derived from the potential for loneliness abroad. Everyone else is meeting their future friends and travel partners. Jasper and the pixie are in the same row and chatting with a third student in between them. I'm alone and making no friends. Everyone will know each other by the time we land. And I'll still be at square one.

The plane takes off. And before I can let myself fully freak out with the potentials of the next four and a half months, I have a glass of wine, pop a melatonin, and fall into a deep sleep. I wake about eight hours later as the flight attendants are instructing passengers to open the window shades. I'm thoroughly impressed with myself, I don't think I've ever slept that long on a flight. I figure we must be getting near at this point. The head flight attendant announces breakfast will be coming around shortly. I decide to watch a movie to pass the time. Just as Elizabeth is realizing she's been wrong about Mr. Darcy all along, my breakfast arrives. As I'm eating my yogurt and fruit, I look over and make eye contact with Jasper. I wave and he smiles and waves back.

I'm feeling a lot more rational after sleeping. I have orientation with everyone for the next four days, not to mention four and a half months, to get to know people. Everything will be fine. Breakfast ends and the flight attendants pick up all of our now empty trays. Our pilot announces our descent, and I immediately glue my eyes to the window to watch. You can finally see land after hours of ocean. It looks beautiful. I'm mesmerized up until the moment the wheels hit the tarmac, when I'm jolted back into reality. Then the captain comes on overhead.

"Alright everyone, for your safety please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, signifying we have parked at our gate. Please check your seat for any personal items before exiting the aircraft, and take care when opening the overhead bins as luggage may have shifted during the flight.

Welcome to Auckland Airport, where the local time is 7:30am and the temperature is 25 degrees Celsius, or 77 degrees Fahrenheit for the Americans on board.

On behalf of Air New Zealand and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us today, and hope to have you on board again soon. If Auckland is your final destination, have a lovely stay; if you are continuing on from here, safe travels."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And here we are. Is Bella just stopping or staying? Let me know what you think. Like I said earlier, things should start to pick up more from here. Though I think we have a bit more development this, like meeting Jasper and the pixie. I'm hoping to write a lot now, before school starts, because all bets are off after that. See ya in a few days.**


	3. Christchurch

Chapter 3

 **A/N**

 **SORRY for taking so long to update. School this term kicked my butt. Thanks to everyone who has been giving this story a shot. I feel I've been a bit unfair, because I get so impatient when fanfics don't introduce Edward/Bella in the first chapter or two. But here I am starting chapter 3 without Eddie. But this is the chapter with the moment we've all been waiting for. So thanks for sticking with it. Where do you think Edward is?**

 **Stephanie: Everything. Me: A GPA I'm desperately trying to cling to.**

* * *

Everything already seems a bit fresher, even if I'm still sitting on the tarmac. I've calmed a bit from my take off freak out. It's almost as if I can tangibly feel my heart unclench as I walk over the bridge connecting the plane to its new gate. I have a feeling that this trip will keep my mind off of my anxiety very effectively. There's too much to do here. But I'm not taking anything for granted, I have everything I need for the worst case scenario. Anxiety attacks galore. But I'm hoping New Zealand will bring new perspective.

I'm walking towards customs with my duffle over my shoulder when I hear a southern twang call out, "Bella!" Grinning, I turn around and start walking backwards. Jasper is walking quickly towards me. I see the pixie further back in a deep conversation with a behemoth. They make a hilarious combination.

"Hey! How was the flight?" I ask Jasper.

"It was great! I slept, but not very well… And I got to talk to a couple other kids on our program! They seem really cool." He catches up to me and I turn around to walk normally again.

"That's awesome, who did you meet?"

"Well this kid Laurent was next to me, he seems alright. Maybe a little bit of a douche... but he's going to Otago down in Dunedin, so we won't have to deal with him. And then Alice was in the window seat," he looks over his shoulder, "She's walking behind us with that big dude."

I laugh, "Yeah that guy is… massive. So her name is Alice! She seems really cool, and super adventurous."

"I really like her, I'm hoping we can travel together. With you too of course!" And I smile because I'm glad to be included. It may seem ridiculous to be making travel plans and good friends when I'm still in the airport, but study abroad moves quickly. Most people started out knowing no one, which has everyone clinging to new friends.

We chat all the way to customs, when Alice and the behemoth catch up. He's tan, extremely tall, and built. As funny as the height difference is between him and Alice, she carries herself in a way that keeps her presence from drowning next to him.

"I'm Jake," he says extending a hand towards me, "Are you studying at University of Canterbury as well?"

"I am! My name is Bella, and this southern gent is Jasper," I say shaking his hand then gesturing to the self-deemed urban cowboy, who in true western form gives a, "Howdy!"

There are two main South Island universities kids on the program are studying at, University of Otago in Dunedin, and the University of Canterbury in Christchurch. We are all catching flights to our new cities, where we get a night to settle in and meet the people in our apartments, or flats as they call them here, before heading off on our "mystery location" orientation.

Chatting with Jake, Alice, and Jasper makes time pass surprisingly quickly, and soon we're through customs and biosecurity. We take our luggage to the ticket counter and recheck our bags, then pass security to our next gate. The Dunedin gate is just around the corner from us, and as more of our program trickles through, we begin to realize that the large majority seem to be studying there.

Thirteen people have stopped at the Christchurch gate. We're all looking around at each other wondering if this is really it when a woman who looks to be in her early thirties comes up to us.

"Right. Well I'm assuming this is the University of Canterbury crew?" She bobs her head while she counts, "Yup all thirteen." She is delightfully kiwi. Her accent is think and unapologetic. "I'm Shelly Cope. Just call me Shelly. I'll be your SSC, student services coordinator, or basically your mom abroad. We will have weekly meetings, I'll _usually_ bring snacks, and we'll chat about life. I'll also be coming with you on any program sponsored trips. Got it? Good," She smiles and nods her head looking around at us, "Alright let's introduce ourselves. Say your name, where you're from, and where you go to school." She gestures to her left.

A scrawny blonde girl gets up, she's easily as small as Alice, but doesn't hold herself as strongly. She nervously looks around, "Hi, I'm Jane. I'm from D.C. and I go to Boston College." Continuing from there, we go around the circle and I meet everyone I haven't already been introduced to. I also find out that Mike, Tyler, and Eric all go to Texas A&M. They are total frat boys, but they are actually pretty funny dudes. And smart too. Finally, I find out that Alice is from Maine and goes to school in Vermont (unsurprising), and that Jake is from Pennsylvania but goes to school in Washington like me.

We chit chat about our schools and our majors until our flight is called to board. I end up sitting between Tyler and Eric, who make me laugh all the way to Christchurch. We all get off the plane, collect our bags, and get onto the bus taking us to UC. Shelly stands up once we start moving, "So it'll take us about 15 minutes to get the university. From there we will get you sorted into your flats. You'll have four roommates. Mike, Tyler, and Eric, you all are together as requested," I scoff at this, "but everyone else is separated. You have the evening to yourself, but we will be leaving at 8am sharp tomorrow. So don't stay up too late. Alright, enough mom-ing. The best bars in Christchurch are as follow..." Suddenly she's the cool aunt who tells you everything your mom never told you, but secretly wanted to.

Shelly tells us all about the cool spots in Christchurch, or Chch as the locals abbreviate it. She also recommends hikes and places to camp. Alice is on the edge of her seat listening to Shelly talk about all things outdoorsy. I can tell she's already planning our first trip, as she fires off a million questions. "Oh, yeah Cave Stream is alright! Freezing though, make sure you've got thermals on." She responds to Alice's question about some river cave adventure thing. We've quickly learned that the exact tone she uses when saying "alright" means it's a cool place to go. We pass a big University of Canterbury sign and not five minutes later we pull up in front of a set of apartment blocks. They look like someone designed them to be futuristic in the 70s.

"Right, welcome to Ilam Apartments! This will be your home for the next four and a half months. I'll tell you all your flat numbers as you get off the bus."

Grabbing my luggage, I head towards block B apartment 21, as Shelly directed. As we're walking through the apartment buildings, everyone peels off until just Alice and I are left climbing up the stairs of B. I stop on the second floor, and Alice heads to the apartment directly above me on the third floor. I'm excited about that, she's exactly the partner in crime I need for this trip. Excited about everything, and always planning the next adventure. She won't leave much time to dwell on anything.

Taking a deep breath I slide my key card into the lock. The little light flashes green and a touch of anxiety ruins the moment. Who's going to be waiting inside? I realize I've been staring at the door so long that it's relocked. Just as I reach out to put my key back in the door it flies open revealing a short, stocky girl with a wild red bob. "Fecking hell, are you gonna come in already?" The stranger exclaims in a thick Irish accent. I immediately feel right at home. I've always had an affinity for the Irish as it's my heritage.

She turns around and starts to walk in, and I follow her. I hear yelling behind her, though it's not vicious. It is kiwi though. "I can't believe you ate the last of my jet planes you shithead!" _What the hell are jet planes?_ "I don't care that you hadn't had them before, it doesn't give you a right to eat mine." Though the dude sounds pretty outraged, I can tell from his tone he's mostly kidding. We pass two rooms reaching a little kitchen. The Irish gal goes to the fridge and pulls out two beers out, handing me one. "Who was at the door, Siobhan?" Says an American voice. My red haired friend, still looking at me, points to herself when he says Siobhan. _Got it_. "The last flatmate I believe!" I nod my head at her. Before coming further in, I drop all my luggage; I'll figure out where it goes later.

I'm not prepared for what I see when I round the corner. Sprawled on the ground is a boy with shaggy, bleach blonde hair, looking extremely sheepish. A brunette with freckles dotted across his face is laughing his head off on the couch. And straddling the blonde, pinning him down is bronze unruly head of hair. "Thank christ there's another girl in this flat," Siobhan mutters, then continues at a normal voice, "Is this any way to greet our new, and apparently mute, flatmate?"

A chorus of "heys" chimes out, but the two tussling on the floor don't stop what they're doing. The freckled boy turns to me, "Hey, I'm Garrett!" He's the American. He stands and walks towards me, holding out his hand. I shake it. He and Siobhan stare at me. And just when I begin to freak out about what I've done and why Garrett and I are still shaking hands, I realized I still haven't spoken. "Oh shit… I'm Bella!" My cheeks blaze. Garrett releases my hand and laughs. I glance to my left and notice the two on the floor have straightened out. Then I double take because bronze hair is… well he's fucking beautiful. His face is angles and his eyes shine emerald. My gaze is broken when shaggy pipes up, "Hey, I'm Alistair, but everyone call me Al." British accent.

I smile and wave at him, "Bella." Then, unexpectedly bronze hair steps forward and leans down to me. I swear he's about to plant one on me, but instead he kisses both cheeks, then says, "I'm Edward." To which I intelligently reply, "I'm blushing." He chuckles and exclaims, "Blushing Bella! Not used to the kiwi charm!" Which only causes me to blush more, though I can't help but giggle as well. And soon we're all laughing. I can tell this flat will be great. Siobhan tells me I'm the first room, the girls are together at the front, and the rowdy boys are relegated to the back rooms.

Before I can do anything, Edward hoists my massive backpack onto his back and Al grabs my duffle, both taking off for my room. "Hand delivered to the lady's room, is there anything else the lady needs?" Edward says in a terrible British accent. Al looks offended to be in the same room as him, "That's not how we talk you wanker!" He exclaims, and then turns to me, "But really, need anything?"

"No I'm all good," I tell them.

"Sweet as," Edward says and the two of the head back to the living room. I decide to start unpacking my bags, and Siobhan keeps me company. She's studying abroad too, from Trinity in Dublin. She is, if anything, a very quirky girl. Which should be obvious from her massive 70s sweater, khaki Bermuda shorts, and crew socks with dinosaurs running across them. Definitely delightfully weird. An hour later, there's a knock at the door. It's Alice.

"It's terrible. My flat is terrible. Oh my gosh I dunno if I can handle this." Alice immediately launches into tales of the gross smell in the kitchen, the dirty bathroom, and the roommate who hit on her. "There's one bright spot, my roommate Charlotte is awesome. I definitely want to hang out with her." Alice has made herself at home on my bed, where the three of us have convened with wine and chocolate. Alice begins to describe to us the inside of the fridge, and soon we're all laughing so hard at her description of the lone dried egg yolk in a bowl that the boys come to see what all the commotion is.

"A bunch of hyenas," says Al moving to sit on the desk across from us. Garrett takes the roll-y chair, and Edward dives on to the bed with all of us. "WATCH THE WINE," Siobhan yells. We watch in silence as our glasses slosh dangerously close to the edge. When the wine settles we burst out laughing. And everyone is off chatting. Looking around me, I smile. I am beyond excited about the next few months. I have a feeling it will be life changing. We talk until late, but due to the ungodly hour Alice and I have to leave tomorrow, I kick everyone out. Alice regretfully heads back to her flat. And I tuck myself into bed with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry if I've offended any peoples with the liberal use of cheesy Kiwi, British, and Irish slang. Also, I know there are a lot of characters, but it'll all get sorted out and easier to follow in coming chapters. We've finally met Edward, we will see what's to come. I'm hoping winter break means more time to write for me!**


	4. Hanmer Springs

Chapter 4

 **A/N**

 **Not much to say here today. But thanks to those who are reading! I think the story should pick up the pace from here. Stephanie owns the story, and I'm the proud owner of an intact GPA.**

* * *

The blaring of my alarm rips me from my dreams at the crack of dawn. I barely made a dent in unpacking last night, so now I'm hastily emptying my duffle and repacking it with the essentials for a three-night orientation. In New Zealand, that basically translates to athletic wear and a swim suit, but I also throw in a nice sun dress for our meal out. After adding undies and toiletries, I'm set.

Glancing at the clock, I see its already seven thirty. I'm scrounging around in the kitchen, trying to figure out what I can eat, when I notice a note written on the back of a receipt on the fridge.

"Good morning Bella! We do communal groceries so eat anything. We'll make you start paying your fair share next shop trip. Have a lovely orientation – Siobhan"

A drawing of a small dog wearing sunglasses is sitting next to her name at the end of the note. I expect no less. I quickly grab a bowl of cereal and down a cup of tea, burning my throat, before running out the door. I head to the arranged meeting spot and see that everyone else is there. I mosey over to Alice, Jasper, and Jacob, catching the end of Alice describing her terrible flat. Jasper tells us his isn't bad, he just thinks he needs to warm up to his flatmates. Jacob's flat was empty so far except for him; more people will move in over the next few days.

Soon our bus arrives, and we head off to our secret orientation. About an hour and forty-five minutes later, we're passing through a town called Hanmer Springs. And about thirty minutes after that we pull up to what looks like an old ranch house. Once we're all off the bus Shelly yells to grab our attention.

"ALRIGHT! Welcome to Lewis Pass Farm, our home base for the next three nights. The Dunedin kids will be arriving later today as they had a much longer ride in front of them. You're free to wander the property, just don't cross any fences, as the whole farm is fenced in. There are five bunk rooms with eight bunks in each. Girls take the first three rooms, boys the last two. After you settle in, grab a snack in the dining room, and come back out here ready for a hike! After that we will have our first discussion on academics."

Most of orientation goes that way. Grab a snack, go for a hike, discuss school; grab lunch, swim in the farm's lake, discuss kiwi culture; grab dinner, recreation time, discuss travelling and safety. Each day is extremely busy. We learn a bit about Maori culture, talk about what to expect over the next term, and learn a lot about each other. We head into Hanmer for a dip in their famous hot springs, and a nice meal at a local restaurant. The drinking age here is 18, though it isn't very heavily enforced. Nonetheless, it's thrilling to order my first legal drink. A glass of wine.

Jasper, Jacob, Alice and I get lost on a night hike around the farm on the third and final night. While it's slightly scary, its mostly a lot of fun. We learn about each other's friends and families and personalities. Jasper and Alice are adventurers to the extreme. Jasper is a bit more cautious and absolutely hilarious. And though he jokes around a lot, he's also very compassionate and thoughtful. Alice takes joy in anything, and has the most infectious laugh. But she can also get annoyed with people, as she's already pegged the Chch kids that drive her up the wall. Jacob is a bit more reserved, bringing reason to Jasper and Alice's crazy ideas. He's incredibly inquisitive, always keeping the group thinking by asking random questions. We find we mesh well together, making me excited for all the future adventures bound to befall us this term.

We don't get to know the Dunedin kids too well; there's a sort of silent agreement that there isn't a lot of point in getting super close, as we won't see them much outside of this trip. But we make a few casual friends, who may lend us a couch to crash on if we head down their way.

It's an exciting few days as we discuss our must dos, which tracks we want to hikes, where we want to camp, and the towns we want to visit. The four of us even write out a list of trip ideas, to try to organize our time. We plan on spending every weekend on the go, but we keep our ideas loose to give them a little extra adventure. My anxiety is in hiding, unsure what to do with these discussions of thrill. I feel on top of the world.

Early Tuesday morning we head back to Chch. I sleep the whole way back, tired from the constant activity and late nights. And when I get back to my flat, I Facebook message my mom and sister to let them know I'm safe and sound. I then curl up under my blankets and fall fast asleep.

I wake up to the sounds of chatter and the smell of pancakes and bacon. My stomach growls at the scent. Rolling out of bed, I pull on a sweater and socks, making towards the kitchen. I'm greeted by Edward and Garrett bickering over breakfast. Edward stands there pouring what looks like canned spaghetti on the toast, while Garrett looks on with disgust.

"Man that's rank!" says Garrett.

"You haven't even tried it! It's class. It's just carbs on carbs, you know that can't taste bad."

Looking unconvinced Garrett flips his pancake. He's about to respond when he notices me leaning on the counter, smiling at their discussion.

"Bella you're back! Want some pancakes and bacon?"

I open my mouth to respond when Edward jumps in, "We both know she'd rather have spaghetti on toast!"

I try to hide my grimace, but it doesn't fool Edward, "OH come on! Just try it!" He exclaims shoving his toast my way. I warily take a bite. "It's actually pretty good, but tomato sauce isn't really what I want to eat first thing in the morning. I would love some pancakes and bacon Garrett!" Edward looks a little sullen, but gets over it quickly.

"So how was the orientation, Bella?" He asks.

Over coffee and breakfast, I regale them with all of the tales of the trip. Edward offers his insight on places to go on the South Island, and Garrett compares my orientation to his own. They tell me that Al is mysteriously gone a lot, and Siobhan works most days. These two seem to hang around though. Garrett excuses himself, as he made plans to go downtown with some friends, and then it's just me and Edward staring at each other. He is unfairly beautiful.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"I was planning on unpacking mostly, that needs to be taken care of. What about you?"

"It sounds like keeping you company, I have no plans." I can't help but smile at that, he's most definitely charming. I'm just starting to unpack when he comes into my room with his guitar, immediately lounging on the bed and gently plucking the strings.

After about fifteen minutes of comfortable quiet guitar, Edward decides "We're going to play twenty questions."

"What, where I try and figure out what you're thinking of?"

"No! We each get to ask each other twenty questions. And you have to answer."

"That sounds ominous…"

"Oh I won't ask anything too worrisome. Where are you from?"

"The states duh"

"Noooo specifically. Duh."

"Forks, Washington. About four hours outside of Seattle." And the game continues from there.

Edward learns that my parents are Charlie and Renee, and that I have a sister named Rose. He finds out I go to Seattle University and am studying civil engineering, which is followed up by me telling him I get good grades and take school very seriously. I tell him my favorite band, color, and food. He finds out how big of a sweet tooth I have, and tells me I have to try Whittakers chocolate. I tell him about my best friends, the boys from home and Leah at school. He asks about current and past boyfriends, and I answer both with a simple "None." He doesn't press more, but I can tell he's surprised. I tell him I've played piano since I was eight, the only sport I've tried was soccer (or _football_ ) for a year, and that I was a drama nerd in high school. He's outraged when I say I've never seen rugby played. He asks about pets, and I tell him about Winston, who I miss dreadfully. And when he asks me what material item I want more than anything, I respond with a tiny house for me and Winston to see the U.S. in. And then I cut him off.

"That's twenty. The tables turn now, Mr. Curious."

Edward is from Christchurch, lived here his whole life. He loves New Zealand through and through. He's in his second year at UC studying business management and fine arts. He's been to Australia, as well as a few Pacific Island countries and a few Southeast Asian countries. He desperately wants to travel to New York. His parents are Esme and Carlisle, and he's an only child. His dad is an accountant and his mom, a doctor. He has two cats he loves, and a dog he tolerates. However, I can tell he's mostly joking and truly loves his dog too. He taught himself to play the guitar. He paints and does photography as well. ("No you cannot use me for your _American Tourist_ series." I respond with and eye roll after he inquires.) His favorite place in Christchurch is Sumner beach. He loves Speight's beer, like a proper kiwi. The first time he got drunk was when he was fifteen and his friend stole his dad's whiskey. He didn't drink for a year and a half after he spent half that night vomiting. He loves to hike and camp, telling me the most beautiful place to camp is near Wanaka. He's kayaked a few times, and wants to get more into it this year.

"Last question, make it good." He warns.

I think. I worry my lip. I debate. And then my mouth and heart decide for me. "Girlfriend?"

He instantly looks uncomfortable, "I'm not sure," he says quietly. I open my mouth to ask what that means, but he cuts me off, "That was twenty, you're out of questions." He returns to playing, and the quiet is a bit tense. I'm taking the last clothes out of my bag when Edward abruptly stands, "I'm heading out."

"Alright," I'm a little disappointed, but not sure what to say. "I'll probably be here, see you later?"

"Yeah, later." He says a little distantly.

I'm suddenly feeling really confused. He asked me whether I had boyfriend, but I wasn't allowed to inquire about a girlfriend? Surely he had to expect that I'd ask, as he asked me. And what does "I'm not sure" mean? How can you not know the answer to that? Where was he going now? To his "I'm not sure"?

But mostly I'm confused about why I care so much. He's beautiful, a lot of fun, and I got to know him a bit today. However, that doesn't change the fact that I've known him for five days, and only interacted with him for two of those. But his vague answer and sudden departure made my heart hurt more than a little. And that's why I'm confused. What is it about this country that has me making close friends in a week, and getting emotionally attached to a boy in a blink? I'm resolved to bury those feelings. I don't want heartache messing with my already questionable emotional state.

I message Alice asking her where she's at, and she says her and the boys are at Jacob's, and I head over there. It turns out Jacob's roommates are cool, but very busy. Also, one of the rooms is unoccupied, so there's extra space, which is a huge plus.

We're sitting around chatting and playing cards when I declare, "We're going out," as I want to put my weird interactions with Edward behind me. Alice squeals, and the boys look enthusiastic. Seeing as none of us got out and about in Christchurch today, we decided to just head to a local bar. I have one plan: get drunk. And that's exactly what I do. Jasper had never had a drink before coming here, simply because it was illegal, but has no qualms now that he's of age. If anything, he's curious. Alice, Jacob, and I are old pros. And soon I'm dancing my heart out with the two of them, while Jasper stares intently at Alice. I swear I'm more observant when I'm intoxicated.

By 2 am we're drunk stumbling home. We make it to the flats after a pit stop for fries. Jasper said goodnight quickly and heads home, and Alice is already halfway up the stairs. Meanwhile, I've decided that I simply cannot make it up the flight. Jacob laughs then hoists me over his shoulder and takes my key. "Put me to bed Jake!" I declare as he swings open the flat door. He's trying to laugh quietly as he plops me down on my bed. "Night Bells," he whispers, leaving my room. And I'm asleep before my bedroom door has shut.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. I think it's heading in a good direction. Trying to update more regularly now that I'm on break.**


	5. The Flats

Chapter 5

 **A/N**

 **Look ma, three uploads in a row! Woohoo. I wouldn't hate it if you guys left a review, in fact it would make my day. I wanna know what you guys think so far. Also, don't be afraid to follow the story. I promise there will be more regular updates. Twilight is Stephanie's. The massive amount of Christmas shopping left to do is mine.**

* * *

Wednesday starts weird. In fact, weird might be an understatement. I was having breakfast, trying to bury my hangover in eggs and coffee, when Edward came out of his room.

"Good morning!" I greeted him. Edward looked around surreptitiously, as if expecting someone, before saying, "For some of us."

He looked grumpy. And like he hadn't slept well. I didn't know what that comment was supposed to mean and was curious why he looked like he was expecting someone. I once again wonder if it had to do with "I'm not sure," which turned my mood sour. Not that I was in a particularly good mood to start, given the pounding of my head.

Edward moved around the kitchen. Grabbing cereal and closing cabinets a little more harshly than really seemed necessary. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. Then he turned on me.

"How was your evening Bella? Huh? Did you get in alright?" His normally velvety voice was grating. He sounded angry and I had no idea why. My jaw dropped and I stared at him, trying to determine the source of his hostility. "Yeah I'm fine…" I responded with a furrowed brow. He wasn't breaking eye contact, as if he was searching for an answer. Suddenly, he tore his eyes away and grabbed his bowl, retreating to his room. On his way out he threw a very sarcastic, "faaaantastic," over his shoulder.

I was baffled. My mouth was still gaping. What on earth caused that reaction? Why was he annoyed with me? Was it because I asked about his love life? I'm upset that he's upset with me. I don't want to cast a weird vibe over the flat I was so excited about. I didn't want to ruin what I thought was going to be a good friendship. Before I can get too panicked, I get a message in our group chat (that I have no memory of being made last night due to the excessive consumption of gin and tonics), asking if we want to go exploring. I instantly respond yes.

We bus downtown, wandering around the city center. We take in the rubble left by the 2011 earthquake, and revel at all of the construction working to make Christchurch the bustling little city it once was. I quickly realize I love it here. I love the street art beautifying the damage, I love the blend of old and new, and I love the cheery demeanour of the people. Hours later, we crash at a trendy coffee shop where we put our heads together plotting our first trip.

School starts next Monday and we plan to get out of here tomorrow at about midday. Jasper wants to go all the way to the Picton area, about a six-hour drive from here. Jacob talked him down, insisting we should stay closer in on the first trip. After much debate, we land on going to Lake Tekapo and Mount Cook. Though it's still about three hours away, it's a bit more manageable. And while we want to stay close, we also want to take advantage of the longer weekend.

We plan to first stop at Tekapo and camp there for a night. It's an International Dark Skies Reserve, meaning the stars should be incredible. Then we'll drive over to the Mount Cook area to find a campsite close to the Hooker Valley Track, which takes you up near the mountain, to spend two nights at. I can't help but giggle at the name when Alice exclaims, "We absolutely have to do Hooker Valley!" The others just roll their eyes at me, seemingly too mature. Sunday morning, we plan on taking back roads to Christchurch to see a bit more of the surrounding area. Jacob says his roommate, Ben, could probably drive us. He's a kiwi from the North Island, and in his own words "is quite keen to take a look around the South Island."

After developing our loose plan, we head to Warehouse, as recommended by Ben, to pick up some cheap camping gear. We're grabbing stuff that was too big to pack or just plain forgotten, but is now necessary: tents, a head lamp, a sleeping pad, and thermals. And an extra pair of hiking socks for me. Luckily we were required to bring sleeping bags for orientation, as those get a bit spendy. Then we head to Pak 'n Save, which Alice promises us is the cheapest grocery store. We stock up on essentials, namely peanut butter, tortillas, trail mix, apples, and granola bars. I also buy a bar of Whittaker's Hokey Pokey, because I won't make it through a camping trip without chocolate. Plus, it makes me think of Edward, which makes me happier than it should given I'm currently incredibly aggravated by him.

It's about five by the time we make it back to the flats with all our purchases. We separate, heading home to do our packing and preparing. My energy level is high as I let myself in. I go straight to my room and drop my purchases. I'm hoping my roommates are tea drinkers and there's tea bags in the house, deciding that a good cup of black tea is what I need to accompany my packing. I find Al in the kitchen, already boiling water in the electric kettle.

"Hey Al, how's it going?" I ask

"Pretty good, just making a cuppa. Want one?"

"Yes please! What have you been up to today?"

Al's been out at the beach, turns out he's a surfer. An English surfer, who knew that was a thing? But according to Al it's actually quite popular over there, "All my mates surf. I grew up in a little ocean town, so it was pretty common. I've been spending most days in the water here, the waves are class. Planning on heading up the coast this weekend and hitting a few spots. What are your plans?"

As I'm telling him about the impending camping and hiking trip, Siobhan comes in, just off work at a local coffee shop. "Sounds like a great trip!" Siobhan says after I finish describing our plans, I tell her I'd ask her to join but our car is full. She has to work anyway. "Hey! Blunt question, but did you get some last night?" She asks abruptly. And I flush, "What?" I ask. Why would she think that? "Well when you came in you proclaimed quite loudly, 'Take me to bed Jake!'" Al nods his head in confirmation, and I turn beet red. "No I didn't, I was super drunk, and refused to walk upstairs, so my friend Jake carried me upstairs and put me to bed before immediately leaving." I quickly mumble my explanation. Their only response is to laugh at the story. Al decides to get started on making us dinner, I guess communal groceries also means communal cooking, and I head to my room to pack.

After loading my backpack up, and drinking my tea, I return to the kitchen to help out Al. I love to cook, so I figure I'll give him a hand. We work together making a chicken stir fry with yakisoba noodles. A pretty quick meal to make but delicious none the less. Al calls Siobhan when it's done, and Garrett walks in just in time. "Where's Edward?" Al asks.

Garrett's eyes briefly dart towards me, "Uh… He's with a friend. He'll probably be back soon, but we might as well eat." More vagueness surrounding Edward. Big Surprise. We chow down on our meal, splitting a bottle of wine. Garrett clears the table and Siobhan starts in on a ridiculous story about a customer she had today who insisted her drink order was wrong three times. Jake messages us as I'm laughing my head off at Siobhan's impression of the angry customer.

 **Guys. Bad News. Ben's out, his car broke down today… He said it was pretty ancient so it's not hugely surprising. Any ideas on transportation? – Jake**

My face falls immediately.

 **My roommates are 100% out. – Alice**

Despite the situation, I giggle at that.

 **I could check in with mine, but I don't even know if they have cars and it might be a bit weird… Buses? – Jasper**

 **Expensive… not preferable but doable. – Jake**

 **I doubt Garrett has a car but I'll check. The other roommates are busy. – Bella**

"What's up Bella?" Siobhan asks noticing my disappointment.

"My ride just fell through for this weekend," I say with a grimace, "and now we're looking for another ride. Or we might bus…"

"I'll take you," and for the second time today, my mouth falls open at the owner of the smooth voice that just offered to spend all weekend with me and my friends. I gaze at Edward standing in the doorway, having just come in, trying to decide if he's bipolar or crazy or what.

"Uh, are you sure? You don't have to. We can bus or whatever. I'm sure we can get there another way. Jasper's roommates might be able to. Though we don't really know them. Or maybe Ben's car will be fixed?" I'm babbling now, because I'm so incredibly shocked by Edward's offer. I was sure he was upset with me, given his attitude this morning.

"Really it's fine, sounds like a laugh!" He responds.

"You don't even know where we're going…"

"I'm sure it'll be a good time no matter what."

"Do you even have camping stuff?"

"Yes I do. Do you not want me to go?" Now he sounds frustrated with me.

"No, no, of course you're welcome to come." I respond hastily.

"Then it's settled, I'll take you."

"Okay. Thank you. Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and I were planning on about noon?"

His jaw tightened slightly as I rattled off who was coming, but he simply responds "okay," and heads to his room. The rest of the flat is staring at me, obviously confused by that weird interaction. I'm anxious to avoid explaining, not wanting to make anyone else feel awkward around Edward. It's my issue to deal with. So before anyone can ask anything, I excuse myself to "finish packing" even though I'm done.

 **Edward will take us. - Bella**

Safely in my room, I let my guard down. "What the hell…" I whisper to myself, leaning against the door. Edward's mood swings more than a six-year-old kid. I need to talk to someone from home. I'm desperate for familiarity to sort out the most confusing person I know. I message my sister on Facebook, asking if she can talk. New Zealand is twenty-one hours ahead of Pacific Standard Time, so it's essentially three hours behind here, but a day later. Rose says she's around for a bit to chat and I instantly call her.

"So what do you do when you're faced with spending an entire weekend with the most confusing person who you could have sworn didn't like you…"

Rose listens carefully as I explain to her the entire story of my past two days here, before responding.

"I don't know Bells, that's so strange. But it sounds to me like it actually doesn't have to do with you, but something else that he's taking out on you. Why else would he have so suddenly turned on you? But why he's taking it out on you is something I don't understand."

"Rose, I don't know how I'm going to make it without you. You always read situations well. I miss ya sister. Anyway, tell me about you."

Rose updates me on the goings on in her and Emmett's lives, mainly wedding planning (which she absolutely hates), and then we sign off. I immediately feel lonely, and anxious. Though it's only been about five days, I miss my family. While I'm getting closer to my friends here, it's a bit exhausting trying to form deep friendships all day, not to mention trying to figure out you're aggravatingly beautiful roommate. The anxiety is panic based. I'm panicking that things aren't going to get better in the flat, because this trip is might go poorly, and then I'll waste my trip abroad because I'm afraid of where I live because Edward hates me. It's all a bit nonsensical, but reason flew out the door a while ago. My panic is interrupted by a light knock on the door, and curiosity at the impending visitor puts my anxiety on the back burner momentarily.

Looking up I call out "Come in." Edward opens the door, and at this point I'm only slightly surprised, because given this day who else would it be. He looks apologetic, which is a good sign I suppose.

"Hey."

"Hey."

And he just stands there.

"Uhhhh, what's up?" I ask, once again, becoming confused.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

He moves into the room, closing the door, and sitting on the edge of the bed. I swivel around in my chair to face him. Looking nervous, he drags his hand through his hair.

"So I know I was a dick this morning. And I'm sure you're confused, because I went from being harsh and dismissive earlier to offering to spend the weekend with you this evening. I just I want to say sorry. I'm not in a great place right now, something really shitty happened to me recently and I was um… I guess reminded of it last night. But I realize now that last night was a completely different thing, and so I'm just sorry for taking it out on you this morning. I think getting out of here this weekend will be good for me. Even if I'm surrounded by Americans."

I smile at that, but if anything, my brain is more muddled. I get that he probably doesn't want to rehash whatever happened to someone he doesn't know very well, but his explanation makes almost no sense when I don't know what he's talking about. But I decide to roll with it, because he seems genuinely sorry, and I'm not going to pry into his life, "It's fine. We all have off days right?" He just nods. So I launch into an explanation of the weekend, and by the end of it he seems genuinely excited. I also realize it may be a huge benefit to have him there, as he grew up around here. He could be the ultimate guide. Our conversations are a bit stilted, showing no similarities to the easy flow we had going yesterday before I asked about his relationship status. He heads to bed and so do I, needing sleep for the big trip.

The next morning, Edward is nowhere to be seen during breakfast. I spend the rest of the morning perfecting "The Ultimate NZ Road Trip Playlist." Just as I'm starting to get nervous about his whereabouts, Edward strolls in. It's 11:45, so we grab our packs and head out the door. Meeting the rest of the crew in the parking lot behind the flats.

"Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, and Jake." I introduce. He smiles at Alice and Jasper, shaking their hands, before turning to Jake. His smile infinitesimally drops, and he grips Jake's hand a little stronger than the other two, "Jake."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Show of hands whose confused? I know I am. Why is Edward so all over the place? And what really shitty thing happened to him?**

 **My favorite songs I listened to while writing this were Idioteque by Radiohead and Wasting Time by Andy Shauf.**


	6. Lake Tekapo

Chapter 6

 **A/N**

 **The first trip! Very exciting. I hope it all goes well, don't you? Reviews are always welcome, I like to know what you guys are thinking about the story!**

 **Stephanie owns Twilight and I own wishful thinking, but none of the other recognizable things referenced in this story.**

* * *

Despite both being taller than me, the boys have insisted that I sit up front with Edward. Which, though slightly unreasonable, does make sense. He's my flatmate and they've only just met him. Alice is forced to sit in the middle, which is obvious because she's the epitome of tiny. Our packs and gear are happily crammed into the back of Edward's hatchback and we're on the highway heading out of town. My, what I have deemed as perfect, playlist is playing and everyone is singing along. It's mostly classics, songs everyone knows the words to whether they want to or not. Everyone's thrilled to be out camping, and I can't help but glance at Edward every few minutes. He looks so relaxed with one hand on the wheel, and the other resting on the window. I can tell this sort of adventure is his element. Meanwhile, I'm completely new to it. Well not entirely, I hike a lot at home with my family, but I've only truly been camping a handful of times. I'm just following everyone's lead on this trip, and I get the feeling it might be that way for most of my time here.

Three hours later, we turn into our campground, which is right on the lake. It's absolutely gorgeous. "We have officially arrived!" Edward declares as he throws the car in park with a flourish. We pile out of the car and take in the surroundings, before setting up camp. A half hour later the tents have been pitched, and we're all awkwardly holding our sleeping bags wondering about sleeping arrangements. We ended up buying two of the smaller tents because it was the better deal. And we may have been able to squeeze four people into a three-person tent, but there was no way five was going to work. Ultimately, much like the car arrangement, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper ended up in a tent together, while Edward and I were in the other. The thought made my girly parts tingle, alone at night in the cold snuggled up to the bronze haired beauty.

By the time we've settled our campsite it's already getting to be five, so we decide to take a stroll along the lake's edge. As much as I want to spend the entire trip with Edward, I'm still confused about everything that happened yesterday. I'm also looking forward to spending time with the rest of the crew, and I want Edward to get to know them, because I predict they'll be around the flat a lot this semester. And despite his ever changing mood, I want Edward to be a part of that.

As we head towards the water, I run to catch up with Jake. I hadn't spent much time with him one on one (at least while I was sober), and he seems like such an easy going guy. I want to get to know him better, deciding that now seems as good as ever. The other three fell into easy conversation behind us.

"So how's the flat? Are the roommates still good?"

"Yeah, all boys so it's messy, but they're fun people. They're always down to drink, which is cool now, but I'm worried about school starting. Might be a bit stressful then."

"I feel ya. I love my flat, and I can tell we'll have a lot of good times together, but I'm also worried about the energy level once school starts."

We fall into discussion about his flatmates. I avoid talking about mine too much, as Edward is no more then ten feet behind us, and I feel a bit weird talking about our home when he can hear everything I'm saying. Jake picks up on that, quickly turning our conversation to our schools in the States. We talk about the ever hip Pacific Northwest as he tells me stories of the incredibly granola kids that go to his university, Whitman. We laugh over the crazy things we've witnessed PNW people do; I am full of stories about the interesting kids at Seattle U. It's easy to talk to Jake, seamlessly slipping from topic to topic, eventually turning to our mutual love of Harry Potter.

During my attempt to push him into the water, after he told me that he doesn't think Harry should have ended up with Ginny, I noticed that Edward is walking on his own, looking a little more solemn than he had earlier. He's eying me and Jake warily. Alice and Jasper are far behind by this point, seemingly in their own little world. I slow down allowing Edward to catch up.

"You lost Alice and Jasper!" I call out when he's close enough.

"They were so on the same wavelength that I was starting to feel like a third wheel. So I sped up a bit, giving them some space."

"That's fair. What were you pondering? You looked so stony faced."

"Just going over a conversation I had with a friend last night… It was some serious shit; I don't really want to get into it. Did you two know each other before the trip?" Edward asks abruptly.

"Nope, met in the Auckland airport! Most of our group didn't know each other at all before this trip." Jacob says.

"Well you guys became fast… friends." Edward says with a slightly sulky look.

Jake and I look at each other, confused by the direction of this conversation, before I respond, "Yeah, it's been nice to be able to get to know people quickly here. I think study abroad does that."

"Yeah, definitely." Jake agrees.

A weird lull falls over us and I decide we should turn around. We run into Alice and Jasper, who fall mysteriously quite when we get close. The weirdness has dissipated by the time we get back to the campsite, and we decide it's time for dinner. Jake offers to help me make instant noodles for everyone while Alice opens one of the bottles of wine she snuck into her pack. Soon we're all munching on mediocre at best camping food. While I am fully aware that this is no gourmet dish, eating a hot meal while camping makes me feel like royalty.

We decide to play cards for a while, gin rummy, and I break out my Whittakers. The chocolate is honestly life changing, and I can't help the less than appropriate moan that escapes my mouth as I take the first bite.

"Jeez Bella, you'd think that chocolate is better than sex with the noises your making!" Alice exclaims.

Jasper starts choking on his sip of wine, as Jake and Edward's jaws go slack jaw. I'm a bit buzzed by this point, as Alice pulled a second bottle of wine out a few minutes ago, so instead of being embarrassed I simply respond, "That's because it is!"

"Fuck Bells, then someone wasn't doing it right," Jake declares. The new personal side of the conversation kicks my embarrassment into gear. Especially because it's true. The only boy I'd ever had sex with was my ex-boyfriend Riley. While he was a great friend, the reason we broke up was because there was no spark in anything physical we did. The few times we had sex I felt nothing, and I never orgasmed. We decided then that we were better as friends. Since then, I had been left to my own devices as far as my pleasure goes.

Edward looks a little pissed at Jake's interjection, and I'm starting to wonder what his deal is with him. I make a vow to get him on his own, and find out what's going on. Luckily Jasper brings the topic back to the chocolate by asking to try mine. Soon the everyone is agreeing that Whittakers is in fact better than sex. "I told you it was good!" Edward says smugly.

After a couple more rounds of cards, we decide its dark enough for star gazing. We lie on the pebbly beach, silent as we stare up at the stars. The dark night sky here is the most incredible thing I've ever seen. The night is overflowing with celestial bodies. The milky way can be clearly seen, bright planets dot across the darkness, and if you focus you can even see a few nebulas. I don't know how long we lie there, but only when the cold starts to set into our bones do we decided to get ready for bed.

I brush my teeth and change into PJs in the bathroom before crawling into our tent. Edward is already cosily tucked into his sleeping bag, reading with his head lamp on. I quietly climb into my sleeping bag, then turn to Edward, "Hey, I just want to say thanks again for driving us. I really appreciate it." It's quite for a moment, and I think back to his earlier solemnity and reactions to Jake, "And I'm sorry you got stuck with us this weekend." I mumble staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Why would you say that?"

"You just seemed a little closed off earlier, and I get the feeling you don't particularly like Jake."

"Bella, it's not you or your friends. I quite like them, it's been fun to be here. I'm just a bit distracted right now. I, uh… I broke up with my girlfriend last night."

"Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't realize."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not upset or sad or anything. I'm happy to be away from the uni this weekend. My thoughts have just been a bit preoccupied."

"I totally get that. Look if you want to go home earlier than Sunday or something, just let me know."

He turns to face me, "Bella, really. I'm happy to be here. I like spending time with you. And your friends."

My cheeks warm slightly, and I smile gently, "If you say so."

It's quite a few more moments. "Hey Edward… do you want to sleep on the beach under the stars? They're too incredible not to fall asleep under."

He looks at me quizzically, and seems to be internally deliberating before asking, "Jake won't mind?" Unsurprisingly, Edward has baffled me again. "I don't know why he would," I respond giving him a strange look. "Okay," he says quietly.

We clamber out of the tent with our pillows and sleeping bags, and tip toe towards the lake. Our sleeping bags are close together, but Edward has placed with a very distinct space between the two. I find that this intentional gap makes me more dejected than it should. But I respect the space, he just broke up with his girlfriend after all. I let the sound of the water relax me, and just before I'm completely out, I whisper, "Goodnight Edward."

His quiet "Goodnight Bella," is the last thing I hear before sleep overtakes me.

We head out early the next day, eager to get on the trail to Mount Cook. Edward and I had woken up before the others, thanks to the morning birds flocking around us. We took advantage of our early start, making us all breakfast so we could hit the road by eight. An hour later, we pull up to the Mt. Cook/Aoraki Visitor Center. We've decided to check in and see if Mueller Hut happens to have five open spaces. Luck is in our favour, as a party that had booked the hut cancelled an hour before our arrival. We drive on to the trail head, where we get out to repack our bags to include only the essentials. Everything else gets left in the car to reduce weight on our backs.

New Zealand's Department of Conservation has a series of backcountry huts, which allow backpackers to drop in for the night as they explore the nation's wilderness. Some are free, most are cheap, and the popular ones (like Mueller) are expensive. We've coughed up $36 each for a night here. But from the pictures we've seen, and the excitement in Edward's eyes when I told him about the possibility of Mueller, it will be worth it.

Once we're ready to go, we swing on our packs and set out. Alice leads with Jake not far behind, Jasper is in front of me and Edward brings up the rear. We hike in companionable silence, adjusting to the trail and our packs. After a bit, Jake starts throwing out random questions which keep us entertained.

"If you could be any bird, what would you be?"

"If you had to choose one Harry Potter book to live through, which would you choose?"

"Would you rather be a furless possum or a blind kiwi bird?"

We laugh and share our answers, finding that time passes fairly quickly. At two hours, we reach the top of our steep ascent, greeted by a breath-taking view of Hooker Valley. I'm no longer giggling at the name, I'm awestruck. We bask in the incredible beauty with a snack and water break. There's idle chit chat, but mostly we just take in our surroundings. If you've ever felt insignificant, it's nothing compared to the moment you're surrounded by looming mountains in the middle of nowhere. When we're finally able to shake off our awed stupor, we hike on, anxious to see our home for the night.

An hour into the second leg of the journey, Jake's incessant questions are no longer fun, and he seems to pick up on the vibe from our terse responses to his never ending stream. Silence has over taken us, and I spend the last hour of our trek focusing on my breathing and surroundings. Hiking up a mountain with a massive pack on my back, taking in some of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen, has made me happier than anything else in a long time. Every little thing I've done in this country has come with a dose of adventure, and that's made me feel alive. My brain seems to have needed a reminder that I am young, and have so much I to do in my life, to placate the anxiety that was ever present until a week ago. This is being busy in the best possible way.

Just as I'm having my outdoor adventure epiphany, Mueller Hut comes into view. And it does not disappoint. The bright red cabin contrasts brilliantly with dark icy mountains behind. It leans out over a small ledge, providing sweeping views of the valley from its deck. "Wow," I whisper under my breath, this will be the most idyllic place I've ever spent the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Do you think Bella is being a bit clueless about Edward? Well as said by Jane Austen "We are all fools in love." Not that Bella is in love with Edward. Yet. Hold tight.**

 **Also, in case you didn't already guess, I studied abroad in New Zealand last year. The story is not based off of real experiences. But many of the places they'll go are places I've been. I'm thinking I'll upload pictures of everywhere they go to my profile, some I've taken or some from the DOC website. So check over there if you really want to get into it, and feel like you're hiking along with the team.**

 **I want to take a moment to put a disclaimer, as anyone who has hiked and backpacked around NZ will know, there are a lot of safety concerns around these adventures. We always had to let our program advisor know when and where we were going on weekends away, as well as when we were expecting to be back. A lot of tracks have safety information, especially those in places that can see extreme weather (like Mount Cook). Additionally, there are a lot of personal safety issues, such as constantly applying sunscreen and having an adequate amount of water for the hike. For the sake of flow of the story I'm not going to go into all of that on every trip, only where it comes up. So just assume that the crew is always trekking with the utmost of care.**


	7. Mount Cook

Chapter 7

 **A/N**

 **I think it's time Edward gives Bella some answers and vice versa. Don't you? Alice is going to have to have a little talking to with her. I also want to iterate the point of this story is not an Edward/Bella/Jake love triangle. All will be resolved. Very soon. Very Very Soon. Also why not leave a review? I love to get your feedback and hear your frustrations about how dense Bella has been.**

 **Stephanie: Twilight. Me: Homemade caramel. So who's the real winner? Yeah its Mrs. Meyer.**

* * *

I know I've said this a lot, but Mueller Hut has to be one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. I get the feeling I'll be saying that about a lot of places in New Zealand, but man the view here is like nothing else. I'm standing on the balcony of the hut, mesmerized by the valley before, when Alice comes out to join me. The boys have decided to explore around the area bit. I was worried when they set off together, not sure what the dynamic between Jake and Edward would be, but they seemed civil before departing.

"So what's up with you and Jasper?" I question Alice on her cozy chat with him at the lake yesterday. She smiles.

"I really like him, he's all adventure and so much fun to be around. I can just see us setting off into the mountains together for weeks on end. Not that we can do that. Stupid school. But I don't know Bella, I've never met anyone like him. We're just on the same train of thought all of the time. It is so easy to be around him."

Hearing this mostly warms my heart, but also makes it ache a little bit. I'm happy for her, but what she describes is what I want with Edward. I've told myself that I just want us to be friends, but if I'm honest I know I want much more than that. He's so goddamn beautiful and kind and fun. It's obvious to me that we need to have a serious chat to clear up the confusion that seems to be surrounding our friendship.

I want to know what happened with his girlfriend to make them go from "I'm not sure" to broken up, though I won't push him into telling me. And we need to talk about what's bothering him about Jake. I'm trying to back track through our interactions to find what might have spurred this attitude on, when it hits me. If Siobhan and Al heard my drunken outburst the other night and assumed we hooked up, then Edward might have too. And if that's why Edward has been so weird to Jake, maybe we both want to be more than friends. I feel stupid for not putting this together sooner. I groan.

"Alice. I'm an idiot."

"I know Bella. That boy is into you and you've been so oblivious."

I whip my head towards her. "How did you know what I was thinking? And which boy?" I ask a bit frantically.

"Despite what you might think Bella, you're an open, but admittedly blind, book. You wear every emotion on your face. And while you're over there being confused about everything Edward does, longingly gazing in his direction, you've also failed to see any sort of requited feelings there. Though it appears that Edward has been as equally blind because he's missed all your looks. But he hasn't failed to notice your blooming friendship with Jake."

I groan again.

"Alice, I'm asking this not because I'm full of myself, but just to make sure I haven't been blind to more than one situation. Jake isn't into me, is he?"

Alice laughs. Ouch, didn't think it was that unreasonable. "Jake has been in a committed relationship with his girlfriend back home for three years. You're just friends."

I sigh in relief.

"You and Edward have been stupidly dancing around each other, with all his vagueness and all your reluctance to ask. But I get it. It's weird to go from not knowing someone at all to spending all weekend with them in a matter of days. It's hard to find the balance of opening up to someone and diving in too fast. Especially when he so recently broke up with his girlfriend, that's a lot to put on someone you just met."

"How did you know about his girlfriend?"

"Tent walls are thin. And our tents were about five feet apart."

"Oh my god. Did Jake hear me asking Edward about his interactions with him?"

Alice nods her head. "He did, that's partially why he's backed off a bit today. And because unlike you, he understood Edward's vibe and doesn't want to get in the middle of something. Edward likes you." I blush and my heart soars, but I say nothing in response. There's really nothing I can say. It's time we had a talk.

Alice and I work on setting up the cabin, picking bunks and starting a fire in the stove. Even though it's summer, it's still cold in the night at 5900 feet. The boys return after a few hours, and we have some quiet time before eating. It's couscous and veggies for dinner, after which we all change into our PJs. I make tea to sip on while we hang around and chat. Edward sits next to me at the table as we play cards. He doesn't leave space between us this time, sitting so our legs are touching, and I'm tingling where our bodies make contact. I try to be more aware of my surroundings, noting Edward's actions. I can feel him watching me at times, and I start to believe Alice. Though I want more than anything to talk to Edward right now, I've decided it's better left for the trail tomorrow. I think this is too much of a conversation for our tired brains.

We head to bed shortly, and Edward whispers goodnight in my ear before getting up from the table. Even though I may have been oblivious to his feelings up until now, he's definitely being more forward tonight. I fall asleep planning our impending conversation, happy to have hope in this relationship.

Our morning is slow, as we're all reluctant to leave this beautiful place. I'm once again sitting on the deck hypnotized by the view in front of me. I know I'll see a million more amazing sights in this country, and maybe it's because this is where Alice put me in my place, but I feel very attached to the mountains around me. Edward has been nothing short of doting this morning, which is a lovely feeling, but also makes me wonder what changed. Why is he suddenly so comfortable with me?

His velvet-smooth voice breaks my musings, "The others are heading out Bella, we should get a move on." I nod my head. I follow him back into the hut, where I quickly finish packing before throwing my bag over my shoulder. It's just Edward and I on the trail together, the others far ahead. As we set off, I take one last look over my shoulder at the magic red cabin that's nestled into the mountains.

"Bella, I need to apologize on several counts. First off, I want to apologize for being so hot and cold on you. I know I've been incredibly rude at times, and I've been trying to make up for it over the last few days. The reason I was harsh with you is a bit difficult for me to talk about, but you deserve an explanation.

"Just a few weeks ago I was in a committed relationship with a girl named Victoria. We had been together for three years, and I thought I would be with her for the rest of my life. Two weeks ago, her roommate let me into her apartment to make her a surprise dinner. She had just come back from Auckland, where she's from, for the new school year. I was just putting food in the oven to keep warm when I heard the door open. She had said she was hanging out with a friend that evening and would text me when she was back. I'd figured she'd message me when she was heading home so I'd have a heads up. Nonetheless, I was happy she was back, until I heard a breathy moan followed by, 'Take me to bed James.' The exact words you used in a very different context.

"She begged me to forgive her. She said she was sorry a million times. I told her I had to think. A week later I hadn't made any decisions, and then you showed up. I'm not going to say it was love at first sight, but Bella the day we spent chatting was the most enjoyable and relaxing day I've had in a while. I just feel so connected to you when we're around together. When I heard your drunken exclamation that night, I was irrationally angry. I'd being lying if I said I was only upset because it reminded me of Victoria cheating on me. I was hurt because I'd started developing feelings for you.

"The fact that I had so quickly become attached to you is what made me feel like I wasn't truly in love with Victoria anymore. There was a time she was my world, but the love between us had been gone for a while. After I offered to drive this weekend and apologized to you, I went to end things with her, and we talked through everything all night. I'll never forgive her for what happened, but things ended as amicably as they could, given the situation.

"Bella this is a lot to put on you for only knowing you for a week, but I want to be honest. And you've said yourself, it's amazing how quickly you connect with people during study abroad. I know you aren't with Jake, he told me yesterday. He also told me all about his girlfriend back home. I shouldn't have assumed you two were together. And that's the whole story."

I'm silent for a long time. I hadn't expected that. I guess I didn't know what to expect, but that certainly wasn't it. My heart broke for him as he spoke of that bitch Victoria. I get falling out of love with someone, but I will never get cheating. Especially n someone you claimed to once love. Edward eventually breaks in saying, "I'm dying here Bella, give me some sort of reaction."

"Edward, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I had no idea. But I think I need to apologize too. You say you shouldn't have assumed, but I've been so incredibly thick-headed. I should have realized the impression Jake and I were making, Siobhan even asked me about my relationship with Jake the morning after he tucked me in. I didn't even stop to think that you might have heard it, or that you would have cared. I was just so confused when you left so suddenly after twenty questions, I was afraid you didn't like me. I get it now, I brought up the Victoria thing, which I'm sure was painful, but I didn't understand it then. Alice pointed out to me this morning that I was seriously not connecting the dots.

"I like you a lot Edward. And the way I see it we have two ways of going about this. We slow it down and spend time as friends getting to know each other, or we jump into this full force. I only have a few months here, and though it might be more painful at the end, I don't want to waste time. Because I think even if we tried to stay friends I'd still fall for you. I want to make the most of my months here."

Through this whole conversation we've continued our trek down the steep decline. But now Edward stops me, turns me to face him and stares intently. His emerald eyes are burning, and slowly he leans into me, placing the softest kiss on my lips. "I whole heartedly agree." My answering smile could power all of Christchurch. We lapse into comfortable and satisfied silence, focusing on our continuing journey. We chat idly as we side step our way down particularly steep portions and jump across streams. Something about being out in nature with Edward makes me feel like a kid playing in my backyard, so carefree and innocent. Our relationship is moving extremely quickly, something that makes me wary, but I have a good feeling about this. About surrounding myself with good people and going on the biggest adventure of my life. This is going to work.

We eventually make it back down to the car, where the others are snacking on peanut butter and trail mix tortillas (don't judge until you've eaten one). I can tell Alice immediately knows everything by my facial expression and body language. I suppose I am an open book. The boys seem oblivious, or maybe they're just politely not drawing attention to the important conversation that has clearly passed between Edward and I.

We spend our last night of the weekend at Mount Cook at a campsite. We're all a bit sore from our first backpacking trip of the year, so we have a relaxing evening drinking Alice's final bottle of wine. It's easy and simple, though the dynamic has changed. We will definitely have trips with this group again, but as both Alice and Jasper and Edward and I have taken steps towards relationships, it's likely we will do more of our own trips in the future. Jake jokes about us leaving him behind, but then says he's happy to jump in with one of the other groups on our program. I could see him having some boys' weekends with Eric, Mike, and Tyler.

I'm a little more nervous, climbing into the tent with Edward that night, knowing that the meaning of our relationship has changed. But any worry is dissipated as after we situate in our sleeping bags, he simply leans in and places a kiss on my forehead. I fall asleep quickly, looking forward to spending many more nights like this.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There you have it. Resolve. What do you think? Is this relationship moving too fast? Or should they capitalize on their time together?**

 **I jammed to (among other things):**

 **Tearing Me Up – Bob Moses**

 **This Must Be The Place – Kishi Bashi**


	8. Bella's Room

Chapter 8

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the couple days' delay. Took some time to celebrate Christmas with the family. I hope y'all had wonderful holidays, or are continuing to have a wonderful holiday for all those celebrating Chanukah. Stephanie may own Twilight, but I'm the proud owner of some new dorky rain pants for biking to school. Jealous?**

* * *

The next day is spent driving back to Christchurch. I've opted for a more chilled out playlist as I think we're all a bit worn from the weekend. Edward takes us back on a different route, along the coast, so we can see a new part of country. The car is mostly quiet, all opting simply take in the sights and reflect on the weekend. All of us have a lot to think about I'd say. When we make it back to campus, we go our different ways, Edward and I trekking back to our flat.

Being back in the flat is a bit weird. None of our roommates know we're together, and we live down the hall from each other. "I'm going to unpack," I say. He nods and says a simple, "Same." I make two piles when unpacking, dirty and bearable, then head to put on laundry. A few hours later I've dealt with all my camping gear and I decide to start dinner.

I root around the kitchen to get a feel for what we have, before deciding to make homemade pesto pasta with grilled chicken. As I'm finishing up the meal, Siobhan comes in from work. She grabs a bottle of wine and helps me set the table before calling all the roommates. I love working with Siobhan, because she so easily figures out what needs to be done without asking. It's communication without any verbal conversation.

Everyone files out and I smile shyly at Edward, who gives me a blindingly wide smile in return. "This looks great Bella," he compliments, and everyone confirms their agreement. We all chat about our weekends, finding out Al had a great time surfing up near Kaikoura and Garrett decided to stay in Christchurch to get a bit more familiar with the city. And by familiar with the city we find out he specifically means the bar scene. On the other, Siobhan worked and went out with a few friends on Saturday.

"What about your weekend, Bella and Edward? How was camping?" Garrett asks. I automatically blush, and I curse myself for having such a visible reaction to a simple question.

"It was fantastic. Mueller is so beautiful, it's crazy. And I swear there's some sort of magic cast over that place. I just feel like I figured out so much, like there was something in the air that caused clarity." I stare directly at Edward as I finish my explanation.

"I'd agreed. I think I sorted out some personal stuff in those mountains." He stares right back.

"Vicky stuff?" Garrett asks. I break the stare looking anxiously down at my plate before glancing around the table. Al and Siobhan have smirks on their faces, clearly having picked up on Edward and I's staring contest; however, Garrett looks concerned for his buddy.

Edward clears his throat, "Uh yeah, we're over. But I'd actually called it quits before I left Thursday. We, uh… we haven't really talked about this yet," Edward's eyes' bore into mine searching for an okay, I nod my head, "Bella and I are dating. It's new. Like very new. I just feels really natural, and as she's only here for the term, we figured we'd take advantage of the time we have."

Garrett looks a little shocked before smiling, "Cool."

And it's as simple as that. Our roommates don't particularly care. Siobhan only made us promise not to "Fuck too loudly late at night." Which made Edward burst out laughing before giving me a cheeky grin.

After dinner, Edward follows me into my room, sitting down in my desk chair.

"Soooo," he says mischievously before taking my hand pulling me towards him.

"Wait, one serious thing first. I know I agreed that we should dive into this, so we don't waste time. But Edward, can I ask one thing of you?"

He nods.

"Can we keep this as light as possible? Because at the end of four months I leave for good."

His mischievous look turns a bit somber, but I can tell he understands because he nods again, "Yes." Edward seems to understand that if I fall too deeply into this, leaving New Zealand will cripple me.

"Alright enough serious. Where are we going next weekend? Because I don't know if I've made this clear, but I've signed you up to be my official New Zealand tour guide for the duration of my study abroad." I proclaim, sitting on the bed.

"Let me think for the next few days. In fact, let me surprise you. Wait, I know. Each weekend we're travelling together, I'll surprise you. We'll get in the car and I'll take you on a new adventure."

"That sounds amazing." And I can't help but thinking my idea of keeping things light is impossible because there's no way to view this boy as a fling.

"Bella?" Edward moves to sit next to me on the bed.

"Yes?" I respond, turning to look at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

His head descends towards me, gently taking my lower lip in his. It's tender for a moment, and then he sucks my lip urgently. And then his tongue is in my mouth. And then we're horizontal on the bed. The way we kiss is leisurely and intense. It seems to last for hours, and I'm incredibly turned on when Edward finally pulls back.

"If we don't stop, I'm going to do something I'll regret. And when we finally do those things I want to be somewhere no one can hear us."

Despite his best efforts, Edward's plea to stop us only turns me on more. I huff. He chuckles.

"I can almost guarantee you our flatmates are out there taking bets on how far we're going to go tonight."

I laugh at that, "You're right. We'll save this for somewhere I can have my wicked way for you."

"That sounds delightful. Maybe just one more taste of what's to come." Just as Edward starts to go in for another kiss, my phone pings with a message.

 **Please say I can come over to chat – Alice**

 **Of course! – Bella**

"Get out." I deadpan to Edward.

"What?" He says baffled.

"Alice is coming and we're going to have a girly chat. Most likely about you and Jasper. Which means you can't be here when I tell her what I thought about your kissing. And when I ponder how everything else will be based on said kissing and other important factors, such as size."

He looks like I've stolen his candy but he relents, "I suppose that's alright. I should hang out with Garrett, he was my buddy before you started monopolizing my time you know."

I laugh and he kisses me one last time before leaning into my ear and whispering, "Definitely bigger than average. Just so you know what to tell Alice."

I giggle and then push him off the bed and out into the hall. Alice knocks then, and Edward heads down the hall yelling Garrett's name.

"Bella!" The pixie yells before pulling me into a strong hug. She immediately starts talking a mile a minute about her and Jasper. They haven't defined their relationship yet, but she knows they're on the same page. They're both free spirits so it's pretty low key, which she thinks is good for study abroad. I nod in agreement, telling her about my plea with Edward to keep it casual.

Alice tells me all about their plans to buy a junker car to get around in and their impending trip to Akaroa next weekend. I, in exchange, tell her all about Edward and I's relationship thus far (including the stats he whispered in my ear), and after an hour or so we run out of giggles. She heads back to her flat, and I cozy myself up under my covers quickly falling asleep.

The first week of school is easy. And I quickly learn that all of my classes are pretty low key. Almost none of them have very intense homework, great news for travelling. But that also means exams will be stressful as they make up such a large portion of our grade.

I get the lay of the campus, which turns out to be quite pretty with a babbling stream and a few grassy lawns. However, most buildings are rather outdated 70s architecture, which look a bit like prisons. I try out the two-dollar rice in the cafeteria, and discover it isn't too terrible, definitely do-able for the price. I find the other campus, which is where all my engineering classes are and a ten minute walk in the opposite direction of the main campus.

Most nights Alice stops by, and on Wednesday everyone comes over for cards. It's fun and my roommates blend easily with my friends. Siobhan, Alice, and I form a good trio, constantly on the same wavelength with our jokes. This seems to intimidate the boys a bit, because when one of them gets called out, we keep building our jokes off of each other until the person in question is completely wrecked. After our friends leave, Edward and I hang out (read make out) for a while. And though we're very physical, we find room to chat about each other's days and lives.

My parents and I decide to try to catch up on Thursday nights. I tell them a bit about Edward, though I don't describe our relationship in detail. I swap them stories of mountains and hiking for juicy Forks gossip. Apparently Mr. Banner, my shy kind chemistry teacher, was caught sleeping with a student's mother in the high school lab. Even a Bunsen burner couldn't burn that image out of my head. My parents are happy, and they say I look genuinely happy too. It feels good to know that there has been an evident change in my mood, obvious to those who know me best. We end our chat, vowing to catch up next week.

My life is too filled with laughter and bliss to have anxiety even be a concern. Though at night, when I'm lying in bed, it'll still get creep in ever so slightly. But its grip on me loosens with each passing day.

Soon it's Friday, and I'm finished with classes. Thankfully, I only have a morning lecture, and Edward doesn't even have class. Honestly, after the lecture I attended today, which seemed to be a weekly review of topics, I could miss out on a few over the next term. Back in the flat, I frantically pack so we can be out as soon as possible. All Edward said was to pack camping gear, warm clothes for night, and a head lamp. I stuff it all into my backpack, likely over packing but what am I supposed to do when I have no idea where I'm going. "You ready?" Edward asks as I'm tying my tennis shoes. "Yup!" Together we loot the kitchen for camping food.

We head out, stopping at a grocery for missing sustenance and Whittaker's, before getting on the highway. Today we're going west. The windows are rolled down and music is playing. And it's one of those movie moments. When the music playing suddenly sounds like a soundtrack to your life. A feeling that is laced with nostalgia, despite it being the present.

It's not long before Edward declares we're almost there. I see signs for Craigieburn Forest Park, and shortly we're pulling into a DOC campsite. Edward picks an out of the way campsite, a bit further away from the other tents and near the edge of Lake Pearson. I can't help but think it's for our privacy for night time activities.

"We're camping here. Base camp. I'm planning on day trips for vising Castle Hill and doing Cave Stream. Castle Hill is pretty touristy, but definitely worth a wander around. And Cave Stream is super cool, though I haven't done it since I was a boy. A little less crowded since not everyone wants to do it, but you'll find out what that means later. Possibly an overnight hike tomorrow? We'll leave it open ended."

He looks like someone giving a gift they love to another, desperately trying to gauge their reaction. But my beaming smile answers everything for him. He can tell I love it. There's no one I'd rather spend the weekend exploring with, so I'd be happy with most anything. I kiss the corner of his mouth before declaring, "I'm so excited Edward."

His answering expression is one of pure delight.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So most school weeks will be glossed over, skipping to the adventure weekends. Because that's what we'd always rather read about. There might be some time jumps. Not sure yet. Hope you're loving it. Leave a review if you're so inclined!**

 **What I listened to while writing:**

 **Shelter Song – The Temples**

 **Tropical Oceans – D.D Dumbo**


End file.
